Before the Destiny
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: ND7 Same old story...boy meets girl... boy and girl have a child... child grows up to save the universe. Okay, so it isn't the same old story. This is the story of Katie's parents and how she came to be in the DBZ universe.
1. New Planet Vegeta

**Before the Destiny**

**Part 7 of New Destiny**

**AS22: I realize my accounts don't add up exactly with the Bardock movie, but this fits for my New Destiny stories.**

**And sorry for the long wait, my loyal fans. But here we go! R&R!**

**Prologue:**

**Growing up I never knew my parents. My _real_ parents. I grew up on an earth in another dimension. When I came here I learned after years that this dimension was my home. I learned who my parents really were.**

**This story takes place before I was born. I only play a small part in it. This is about my home, my birthplace, my heritage. Most people know where they come from before they know where they're going. For me, it was the opposite. I knew my destiny before I knew my heritage. But I know now.**

**Just a little note on ages-**

**Katie/ Katrin: base age**

**Prince Vegeta: 2 years older than Katrin **

**Raditz: 1 year younger than Katrin**

**Kakorot: 3 years younger than Katrin **

**If you remember from the end of New Destiny, Katie becomes younger than Goku due to the dimensional shifts. (3-5 years, not sure)**

**All ages of these Sayjins will be given in chapters.**

**Most people have Raditz older than Prince Vegeta, but I believe he was younger, so that's what I've written.**

**Chapter 1: The New Planet Vegeta**

**Rothgar was sitting by a small fire with his pack. His long spiky hair and tangled beard did well to keep him warm, but it wasn't enough tonight. His ragged clothing didn't help, either. The long scar down his face stung tonight in the cold air. He just got it a few weeks ago, but it was slow to heal in the cold.**

**Just over the hill was the Tuffle Capital. They had everything. Technology, food, and the worst part, weapons. No Sayjin could stand up to an armed Tuffle, not even the best, the elite.**

**The sky was shrouded with clouds. The city lights normally kept the land surrounding it lit, but not tonight. The rain had begun.**

**Rothgar and his pack, along with most of his kind, huddled into the caves. The rain was hard and fast, killing every fire outside. But the Tuffles were warm and dry in their homes.**

**_Stupid plant loving weaklings…_ Rothgar growled as the wind blew in a gust of wet, cold air into the cave.**

**Vegeta started going through the crowds, checking on his people. He was the closest thing to a king the Saiyans had. He was descended from Tiom, the first Super Saiyan.**

**Vegeta was a young man, much like Rothgar, but the two had never met. That changed on his night.**

**"How is your pack doing?" Vegeta asked, as he had with all the others.**

"**We need food." Rothgar replied, looking back at his family.**

"**We all do, but trust me, that will change once the clouds part."**

"**How is that?"**

"**You know the legend of the full moon?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Yes, I do." he replied.**

"**Once the clouds part, the moon will show her full face. We will take what we need to survive." Vegeta actually smiled.**

"**Let me introduce myself, I am Rothgar, leader of the Northern Black Mirna clan."**

**Vegeta stuck out his hand to shake.**

"**Aw, the _Biress Mirnas_? I have heard your clan is very strong. Vegeta, the descendant of Tiom." Vegeta stuck out his hand.**

"**Glad to meet you." They shook hands, and then Vegeta started off, checking on more of his people.**

**The rain started to die down. Some of the males headed toward the threshold. The clouds were beginning to part.**

**Rothgar was one of the males near the entrance. The light started to break through the sky.**

"**My people!" Vegeta called. Everyone turned to him, floating in the air high so all could see and hear him, "Tonight there is a full moon! We shall go out and fight the Tuffles, take what should rightfully be ours! Go, out into the light at night! All Saiyans, young and old! Go and claim what is yours!"**

**The people cheered and ran toward the city limits. The Tuffles saw them coming and were arming their men.**

"**We don't have to worry! Look at the moon! Transform under its power!" Vegeta cried.**

**Rothgar did, and upon the light he felt power flow through him. The power was huge, more than anything he had ever felt. The Bluntz waves flowed through his very veins as he looked to the moon. He started to change, growing large and hairy. He let out a roar as Vegeta led the march to the Capital City.**

**XxX**

**The next days were all a blur to the Saiyans, like a dream. But the aftermath told them all they needed to know. The Tuffles were dead, and the Saiyans were alive.**

**But Rothgar could remember the fighting. He remembered turning into the Oozaru and thrashing the cities, killing the Tuffles. He remembered fighting the Tuffle king, along with Vegeta by his side. It made his blood run at the thought. It excited him.**

**Amongst all the wreckage and debris, Vegeta stood tall on a slab of rock. All the Saiyans came to hear their leader.**

"**My people, we have done well! We have exterminated our enemies! We now rule this planet! I proclaim myself King Vegeta, and rename our new world from Planet Plant to Planet Vegeta!" everyone cheered, and no one rebelled. Vegeta was perfect for the leader of the Saiyan race. He led them to victory, he was Tiom's descendant, and he was the strongest Saiyan on the planet.**

**Rothgar looked at his family. He was the alpha male, and he still needed a mate. With the new order on the planet, he was sure to find one much easier now. He'd have a larger pack and a great life from now on. No more would the _Biress Mirna_ clan suffer.**

**King Vegeta looked through the crowd, finally finding Rothgar.**

"**You there! Rothgar!"**

"**Yes?" Rothgar turned to face the new king.**

"**Come up here with me!"**

**Rothgar stepped up onto the stone with the new king.**

"**You are one of the strongest Saiyans on the planet. You fought well in our battles together. You shall be known as the first Saiyan knight."**

"**I thank you, my lord." Rothgar said, smirking at King Vegeta.**

**After that, the cities were rebuilt and the Saiyans became civilized. They took what they had from the Tuffles and improved. The next few years were harmonious and peaceful.**

**Rothgar met Sala, a very powerful female. They grew fond of each other as the years went by, and they Bonded. The next mating cycle came and went. A few months later, a son was born. He had a very high power level as a child, 300 units.**

**That is when the story really begins.**

**Andorra, age 18, lived with her brother, Bardock, age 21. Their parents had gone on a mission years earlier and never returned. It was just the two of them now. King Vegeta called all the strongest Sayjins to a meeting, and Bardock, as leader of his own team, was one to go. Andorra was close to her brother, and was anxious for his return. The air in the deep red sky seemed darker today.**

**Andorra was in the training room when Bardock returned.**

"**Brother! What news do you bring from the castle?" Andorra was happy to see her brother return, but his expression made her worry.**

"**Come inside, we need to talk."**

**Andorra followed her brother closely, scared now. All she could think was that they were being sent on another, new and dangerous mission. For a Saiyan, she was very emotive.**

"**What's going on, Bardock?"**

"**We have a new boss."**

"**A new boss? What do you mean?"**

"**His name is Frieza. He's an Icejin. He's on a conquest and wants the Saiyans to help him. He's paying for all of us."**

"**All of the Saiyans? He must be rich."**

"**He's a prince. Apparently he's really strong, too."**

"**So when do we leave?"**

"**Soon. Our team leaves tomorrow for a planet with three moons. All three will be full when we arrive."**

"**Sounds easy for us."**

"**I know. It'll be easy money." Bardock turned to go train, but paused just inside the threshold.**

"**You sound upset? What is it?"**

"**That guy, Frieza. Something about him… I don't trust him."**

"**I'm sure everything will work out. Come on, let's fight!"**

**Andorra led her brother out to the training room and they began their sparring session.**

**XxX**

**Meanwhile, the new boss was finishing some minor details. He was headed back to the Icejin planet.**

"**Father, I'm coming home sooner than expected." **

"**How did things go on Planet Plant with the Tuffles?" King Kold asked, facing his younger son on the view screen.**

"**They were all dead."**

"**What? How can that be?"**

"**I discovered a new race. They call themselves Saiyans, and they rule the planet now. They wiped out the Tuffles 20 years ago."**

"**What are these 'Saiyans'?"**

"**They're creatures with monkey tails. Under a full moon they transform into giant apes and their power grows tenfold. That is all I know as of now. I believe they may have some potential. I went ahead and put them in contract for their services, clearing the planets you asked for, father."**

"**If they do well, we may have some new followers." King Kold sat in thought.**

"**Father, if I may be so bold, do you think it's possible I may have that planet? I could keep them in order much better if I ruled there."**

"**I don't think that is wise." Another screen popped up, showing Kooler, Frieza's older brother.**

"**I don't remember asking you." Frieza said.**

"**Father, give the Saiyans to me."**

"**I believe Frieza has earned this planet."**

"**He has done nothing! The Saiyans will rebel on the spot! I've seen it before!" Kooler slammed his fists on the console.**

"**That's enough, Kooler! You already have three planets-"**

"**And I earned them, father!"**

"**This matter is settled." King Kold said. Kooler shut off his screen.**

**XxX**

"**That is not fair. I earned another planet. I discovered the Saiyans years ago. I should have gone to father then. Instead, that runt ran to father with the first sign of action."**

**Kooler got up and started to pace.**

_**That sexless runt… if it wasn't for he likeness to mother, father wouldn't give him a second thought…**_

"**Sauzaa!"**

"**Yes, my lord?" Sauzaa knelt before his master, wearing the one-winged armor and an orange Scouter.**

"**I want you to go to the Saiyan planet and gather information. Whatever you do, don't let my brother or father find out you are there. You'll have to find a way to disguise yourself. Are you up for an undercover mission?"**

"**Of course, my lord." Sauzaa smirked. He was always ready to trick lower levels.**

"**Fine, then here is everything I've gathered about those monkeys." Kooler threw a disc to Sauzaa, "Don't let me down."**

**Sauzaa easily caught the disk without even looking up. He made eye-contact with as he stood.**

"**Of course not, my lord."**


	2. Takeover

**AS22: here we go! Chappie 2! R&R!**

**Chapter 2: Takeover**

**2 weeks later**

**A tall Saiyan boy trained with the older guardsmen in the yard of the castle. He was a boy, only 18, but he was fast and dangerous in a battle. His father, Rothgar, watched with pride as he showed up the older guards. **

**His hair was just past his shoulders, with a few pieces over his shoulders. His face was smooth except for a small scar near his chin.**

**Kanji stood, the only one left. He had defeated all the guards. He put his sword back in is sheath and walked toward his father standing in the threshold.**

"**Very good, my son. You will do well protecting the royal family."**

"**Father, about that…"**

"**What is it?" they headed inside, back to their living quarters in the castle. Kanji had been waiting to tell his father this for a while.**

"**I want to go on missions. I don't want to be stuck in this castle forever."**

"**It's a great honor to live and serve our king."**

"**But father-"**

"**Lord Frieza is returning today to see how our people… preformed their duties. If all goes well, we can talk about missions later."**

"**Yes, thank you, father." Kanji didn't like the idea of Frieza returning. He didn't trust him.**

"**Go clean up. Our audience with King Vegeta and Frieza is soon. You can't be late this time."**

"**When have I ever been late?" Kanji said, running off to his room. Rothgar stood and smiled.**

"**You're always late. You were even late for your own birth." He laughed.**

**XxX**

**Sauzaa pulled at his wig one last time before he stepped out into the streets. Kooler wanted info on Frieza, and Frieza was due back any time. All he had to do was stay out of sight.**

**A ship crossed the sky, toward the capital city of the Saiyan planet. Sauzaa recognized it as Frieza's, and headed that way. The armor he had was that of an elite, so he could get in to secret locations easier. His power level would show high on the Scouters, so no one would question his rank.**

**In the distance a large castle started to take form. The ship had landed there. Sauzaa needed to find out what was going on.**

**XxX**

**Andorra ran after her brother. He was in a hurry to reach the castle, though she couldn't figure out why because he was dreading the meeting. All teams were heading there.**

"**Bardock! Andorra!" they both stopped to see who called them. It was Toma, Bardock's best friend.**

"**Toma! I was about to think you chickened out."**

"**Who? Me? This freezer guy doesn't scare me. From what I've heard, he's a gender-less runt of his people."**

"**I'd be careful what you say, Toma. Frieza is supposed to be really powerful. I've heard rumors that he already has control of three star systems." Andorra said.**

"**That's nothing. If we conquered planets we'd be much more powerful. But we don't conquer, we sell."**

"**And boy does that work good, too." Bardock said, slapping hands with Toma.**

"**Boys. I'll never understand them."**

**XxX**

**Frieza had King Vegeta by the throat, holding him off the floor. King Vegeta looked scared, and he had fought many battles in his day. His mate, Kala, was on the floor, unconscious.**

"**Now listen to me, Vegeta. I want your planet. You're going to give it to me. I already own five star systems. I don't want to rule your people," Frieza dropped Vegeta and turned, "I just want you to recognize me as your new lord. You'll work for me from now on. Is that clear?"**

**King Vegeta stood up and looked over to Kala. Blood was leaking from a cut on the side of her head. She needed to see a healer. King Vegeta's pride was the only thing Frieza had damaged to him.**

"**Maybe I wasn't clear enough for you. I could show you again?" Frieza aimed a Ki ball at Kala. He looked at her as he spoke, "I own your people now. You are still their king. If you don't want any more 'accidents' done to your mate or your own people, then you will agree."**

"**Alright! Alright… lord Frieza, I am your servant, and so are my people."**

**Frieza stopped the blast and turned back to King Vegeta.**

"**A wise choice. Shall we go address your people?"**

**XxX**

**Rothgar stood at the door, waiting for his son. Time was running short, and Kanji was no where in sight. Without warning, something streaked into the hallway and skidded past the door. It was Kanji.**

"**I'm here!" he announced.**

"**You barely cut it. Come on." Rothgar grabbed Kanji's arm and dragged him inside. They were near the front of the room, against the wall. All the teams had been gathered for this audience with the new boss.**

"**So, what do we know about this guy?" Kanji asked.**

"**He's an Icejin, and he's a shrimp. But he's supposed to have new surprises for the Saiyans."**

"**Great." Kanji said, rolling his eyes.**

**The crowd was growing restless waiting for the king and the new boss. Kanji looked through the crowd, doing both his duty and satisfying his curiosity. A girl stuck out, on his side of the room, and near the back.**

"**Look, there's Bardock. I've heard good things about him." Rothgar said, pointing him out to Kanji. He was the guy in green armor next to the girl.**

"**Who's the lady with him?" Kanji asked.**

"**His younger sister. I think she's about your age."**

**Kanji couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something about her, something that Kanji couldn't comprehend.**

**Suddenly the room became quiet, but Kanji didn't notice. The other guards saluted the king, and Rothgar's elbow to his chest was the only thing that snapped Kanji back to the present. But even then, he had one eye on the girl and the other on his duty.**

**XxX**

**Andorra was standing next to her brother and Toma as King Vegeta stepped in. Next to him was Frieza. Andorra wasn't impressed with him, but the way he stood and the way he was smirking made her nervous. She looked around at the guards, and noticed a boy about her age looking her way. When he noticed that she was looking at him, he focused back on the king and Frieza.**

_**If I didn't know any better, I'd say that elite was looking at me.**_

**XxX**

**Kanji focused on the main event as the king lowered his arms. Relaxing his pose, Kanji glanced once more at the girl before pushing her out of his mind and focusing on his job. He hated his job, but he was good at it. And sometimes the view wasn't so bad.**

**XxX**

**Sauzaa was standing near the back of the crowd, watching and recording information with his Scouter. No one had seen through his disguise, but it was a good one, after all. He had a belt made from fur, used as his false tail. Colored contacts covered his natural eye color to black, and a wig served to cover his white hair. Makeup covered the blue skin of his face while gloves covered his hands. When Frieza came out, Sauzaa almost laughed. He had never seen his master's brother before, but he could see the resemblance. Frieza was a shrimp among his people, though in turn he was one of the most powerful Icejin. The term 'sexless runt' made sense now.**

**XxX**

**Kanji was already bored and the speeches hadn't even started yet. His father noticed, but couldn't blame him. This was the boring part of the job. Traveling with the family was the best part. Rothgar could understand why his son wanted adventure, but he knew from experience that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He had lived most of his life as one of Planet Plant's outsiders, and now the new generation lived this nearly harmonic life he had always dreamed of seeing.**

"**My people! You are the best warriors Planet Vegeta has to offer!" the crowd started to roar, even some of the guards cheered. Kanji had heard hundreds of speeches from King Vegeta, and they always started like this, "We have cleared many planets, and have made ourselves known throughout our galaxy! But now is the time for change." Kanji noticed Vegeta's tone change, "To become truly fearful, we have to expand. To expand means sacrifice. I have agreed with Lord Frieza, and we are now part of his empire. Together we can rule unlike we would if divided."**

**Murmurs ran through the crowd, and Kanji stood on alert. He didn't like this one bit.**

"**No!" Kanji turned to see his father, of all Saiyans, object first.**

"**Father?"**

**Frieza stepped up and took notice. Until now he had been standing behind Vegeta, but the outcry got his attention.**

"**King Vegeta, you aren't serious, are you?" **

"**Rothgar!" King Vegeta called.**

"**We as Saiyans have done what no other race has done! What no other race has dared to do! We defeated the Tuffles and then moved to other worlds! We don't need to join someone else's empire!"**

**Before anyone could agree with him, a purple beam shot through Rothgar, knocking him back to the wall.**

"**Father!" Kanji knelt down next to him. He was alive and conscious, but hurt badly. He held his shoulder in pain as he leaned against the wall.**

**Eyes turned toward the front, where Frieza now stood center. His finger was still pointed toward Rothgar.**

_**How does he have that much power? He hit my father with one blast, and it was so fast! It went through the armor, and my Scouter didn't go off. Who is he?**_

"**Now, your king has made up his mind." Frieza said, "It won't be as bad as you think. You clear planets for me now. In exchange, you'll get more technological advances and 40 of the price of the planets you clear. You'll also be paid separately by me for your jobs. Don't think of this as a takeover, think of it more as a new start."**

**Frieza turned and left. King Vegeta looked back down at his loyal knight, and the closest person to a friend he had lying against the wall. But this had to be better than the alternative.**

**XxX**

"**Dear gods!" Andorra hissed.**

"**Bardock, isn't that Rothgar?"**

"**Yeah, that's him. And Frieza shot him through the armor without powering up!" Bardock looked as Frieza turned to go. His assumptions about Frieza had been right.**

"**Just one hit, too." Toma added.**

**Andorra looked as the boy that had been looking at her earlier helped Rothgar up. They left, but a strange man with green hair followed.**

**XxX**

"**Oh my, lord Kooler will love this." Sauzaa laughed to himself as he started out the door.**

"**Sauzaa." Sauzaa turned at the mention of his name. A man with green hair had called to him, "I knew it. I could tell it was you, even disguised as a filthy monkey. It fits you."**

"**Zarbon." Sauzaa said it as a warning.**

"**I see your master has you working against mine."**

"**From what I hear, Frieza wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for lord Kooler." Sauzaa and Zarbon had been rivals for years. This was just another excuse to taunt each other.**

"**We'll finish this another time, Sauzaa. Should I tell Frieza you were here? I know he'd love to hear it."**

"**It doesn't matter if he does know, I have already completed my mission." Sauzaa turned to go.**

"**Sauzaa, don't think it'll be so easy. If I see you again, we will fight. This time, you're free to go. We're even now."**

**Sauzaa remembered that day very clearly. Frieza and Kooler were at war against one another. It was sibling rivalry at its worse. Sauzaa and Zarbon had been fighting, and in rage either Frieza or Kooler shot the vacant planet with a planet-destroyer blast.**

**Sauzaa and Zarbon fought on and on as the planet shook. Finally it began to crack to pieces. A gaping hole erupted right below the two fighters, and both were exhausted. Too weak to fly, Zarbon started to fall.**

**Sauzaa grabbed him, saving him from a fiery death. Zarbon was at first confused.**

"_**We are rivals to the end. I don't know what kind of trash Frieza has taught you, but Lord Kooler has taught me that rivals help each other when a third party interferes. When you die, it will be by my hand and by my hand alone."**_** Sauzaa said.**

**And now they were even. If Zarbon had told Frieza, Sauzaa would have been killed on the spot.**

"**_No, it is you who will die by my hand. But I owe you this one."_ Zarbon had replied.**

"**_We must go now or die by the fate of this world, but next time we fight, one of us won't live to tell about it._"**

**XxX**

**Kanji helped his father up, and they started out the door.**

"**I'll follow you to the healers, to make sure he's okay." A man with green hair came up behind Kanji as he got to the door.**

"**Yeah? And who are you?" Kanji asked.**

"**My name is Zarbon. I am lord Frieza's number 1 man."**

**They started out the door and down the hall to the healers. Once inside, the healers took Rothgar to a rehabilitation chamber.**

**Without warning, Zarbon turned and kneed Kanji in the stomach. Kanji collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach. He hadn't been hit that hard in years, not even in training. His eyes glazed over as he fought back the unconscious tug to his body.**

"**You and your father have some nerve, kid. You will listen to lord Frieza, or next time he won't hesitate to shoot through the heart."**


	3. Life Ruled by another King

**AS22: yup, no Katie yet… I told ya, she isn't in for a while! R&R!**

**Chapter 3: Life Ruled by another King**

**6 months later**

**Prince Vegeta- a few days old**

"**These children are too strong for my liking." Frieza said, looking over the numbers, "A few have power levels over 200, and then there is this one Saiyan… Bardock, he keeps gaining more power after each mission than most. I have to keep my eye on that one and his team."**

**Frieza sat back in his chair, in his room of the ship. That's where he stayed when he was on foreign planets.**

"**My lord, if I may make a suggestion?"**

"**Go ahead, Zarbon." Frieza said, rubbing his temples. He was already worried about the Saiyans rebelling. That wasn't a threat now, but one day it could escalate.**

"**I've been running the numbers, and it appears that's Saiyans never mate outside of their classes."**

**Frieza sat up, interested in the fact.**

"**Go on."**

"**The power levels directly relate with those of the parents. If we have strong Saiyans mate with weaker ones, I believe the power levels of the children will decrease as well."**

"**Then I suppose we start right away, Zarbon." Frieza got up and headed to see his favorite Saiyan king about the next order.**

**XxX**

**King Vegeta was a proud father now. His son, named after his father, as all had been, was only a few days old. As far as King Vegeta knew, Frieza had no idea that Prince Vegeta had been born.**

**But that ideal was shattered when Frieza walked in. He saw the baby in King Vegeta's arms and laughed.**

"**So, your son has arrived. Why wasn't I informed, Vegeta? I'm hurt."**

"**I'm sorry, my lord, it was only a few days ago."**

"**Quite alright, let me have a look at him."**

**Frieza still seemed threatening, so Vegeta was reluctant to hand his son over. But it did seem better tan the alternative. Against his better judgment, he handed little Vegeta to Frieza. He felt as though he might not get him back.**

"**Quite a handsome little monkey." Frieza pressed the button on his Scouter, reading prince Vegeta's power level, "Oh my, and quiet strong as well. We can't have that."**

"**What do you mean, _lord_ Frieza?" King Vegeta asked, now scared for his son. The hackles on his tail rose as he tried to keep his power level from fluctuating.**

"**The boy will be given to me when he is… nine years old. And I'm afraid Queen Kala has to go." Frieza handed the baby back to King Vegeta and headed to the healers' chambers.**

"**Frieza, you can't! Not my mate!"**

**Frieza stopped right before the door, glaring at King Vegeta.**

"**No one has ever said no to me. I don't like it. Do that again, and next time I'll kill your boy. Either I kill the mother without question, or I kill all three of you."**

**King Vegeta knew it was hard, but it would be better in the long run if he and his son were still alive. It would be hard, but it was his only choice.**

"**I see." King Vegeta turned from the door, giving Prince Vegeta to the nurse, "Then before you… kill her, can I say goodbye?"**

"**I'm not completely heartless. After this, we need to have a talk..."**

**XxX**

**Kanji trained on, fighting with the other guards, and as of now, any one who'd fight him. He was now Captain of the guard, taking over for his father. That blast received from Frieza had crippled Rothgar, and he had to step down.**

"**Captain! King Vegeta needs to see you right away." One of the unharmed guards called.**

**Kanji stopped and grabbed a towel before seeing the king. He didn't want to be presented sweaty to the king, after all.**

**When Kanji walked in, Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria were there as well. Kanji didn't like the look of that.**

"**Is he the one?" Frieza asked, looking at King Vegeta. King Vegeta seemed cold, not like himself. For a Saiyan he had always been warmhearted, but Kanji saw despair in his king's eyes. Vegeta only nodded to Frieza.**

"**I am here as you requested, King Vegeta. Greetings, Lord Frieza." Kanji knelt before them.**

"**Captain Kanji, elite guard of the Saiyan army, stand." King Vegeta said. Kanji stood as Frieza started to circle him. Kanji remembered how Frieza took his father's arm so easily 6 months earlier, so he was nervous.**

"**Yes, he will do. Kanji, you have been paired with a Saiyan female named Andorra as your mate." Frieza said, walking back toward King Vegeta.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Normally Saiyans mate within their own ranks, but I've decided to change that. All Saiyans should be equal, so for now we're mixing the ranks. Once we get through this awkward phase of arranged mating pairs and mixed teams, I'm sure Planet Vegeta will be a better place. It has worked well on other planets in the past."**

"**I see. And you agree, King Vegeta?" Kanji asked, looking from Frieza to the Saiyan who had his respect.**

**King Vegeta didn't answer right away. He looked at Frieza first.**

"**Yes, I agree." King Vegeta responded.**

"**Of course, my lord." Kanji bowed once more.**

"**You will be given a location and a time to meet your future mate by Zarbon. I hope things go well."**

**XxX**

**Andorra had left her home nervously. She had received the message that Lord Frieza had chosen her mate, and that he was an elite. The note read that class rank had to be eliminated, and this was the way to do it. Andorra hated the ranking by birth other than by strength. Bardock was born a 3rd class warrior, but he was as strong as any of the 2nd class warriors. But she didn't like the way it was being carried out.**

**There was a new building down the road from Frieza's ship. It was large and gray, and as far as Andorra could tell, only one door.**

**She went in, and right in the door was an alien. It wasn't someone she had seen before, and his face reminded her of a dog.**

"**Name and rank?" he asked.**

"**Andorra, 3rd class."**

"**Room 322, down that way." he replied. Andorra made her way down the hall.**

**XxX**

**Kanji was in a small room, alone and waiting for his prearranged mate to get there. He didn't like small rooms. He was pacing the wall, back and forth. Claustrophobia was common among the Saiyans, after all, they lived in wide-open forest until a generation ago, and had for millions of years before that.**

"**Damn Frieza." Kanji said, looking at the camera. He figured there wasn't sound, but he didn't say anything too loud. Kanji knew the truth was far from what Frieza was selling, but he didn't know what that truth was. In a way, he didn't want to know. He wanted to believe Frieza's lies, that it was all about peace, but he couldn't, not after what he had done to Rothgar.**

**The door opened and a female came in. She didn't look at Kanji at first, and as Kanji stood to greet her, he was shocked. It was the same girl he had seen at Frieza's greeting ceremony. It was Bardock's sister.**

"**Well, what a surprise. I got paired up with the captain of the knights." She said, looking him over, "I remember you."**

"**From where?" Kanji asked, keeping his cool.**

"**I know you saw me that night. Frieza's greeting ceremony. He shot your father, didn't he?"**

"**Yes, and thanks to that no good Icejin my father is crippled."**

"**At least he's alive."**

"**If you can call that living."**

"**It's better than death. I should know."**

"**Your parents, they're both gone?"**

"**Yes… they went on a mission years ago and never came back. Bardock use to think they'd return, but I knew they wouldn't. I could feel it."**

**They both stood in silence. It was so awkward, being paired up with someone so different. They weren't the same rank or from similar backgrounds. They might as well have been an Icejin and a Namekian trying to find some common ground.**

**XxX**

**Frieza was back on his ship, watching some of the monitors that fed into his experimental pairing rooms. Most seemed to be staring at the other with hate. Frieza noticed one pair actually making out. He laughed, but then noticed one pair. The pair he had arranged himself.**

**Captain Kanji of the Elite Saiyan Army and Andorra, sister to Bardock. This was more of an experiment to see if their offspring would grow more powerful or not. Kanji was an elite, and Bardock kept gaining power rapidly. Frieza knew that if their child had a power level higher than 150 units his assumptions would be right about the parents.**

"**Lord Frieza." Frieza turned to Zarbon, standing in the threshold.**

"**Yes Zarbon?"**

"**There's an incoming call from Lord Kooler."**

"**Very well." Frieza left and went to his private room to talk to his brother. He sat in his chair and hit the switch. Kooler came up on the monitor. He was turned to one side, sipping wine. He didn't even turn to look at his younger brother.**

"**Hello, brother." Kooler said.**

"**Kooler."**

"**I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Kooler said, taking another sip of his wine.**

"**Oh really?" Frieza asked, thinking it was only another ploy by his brother to unnerve him.**

"**It won't work."**

"**What won't work?"**

"**Your little mating game. I've kept my eye on the Saiyans since before they killed the Tuffles. It won't work."**

"**You dirty lizard! You've been spying on me!" Frieza snapped, standing and slapping the table.**

"**I was only watching out for my runt- oh, I mean brother." Kooler laughed, clearly mocking Frieza now.**

"**I've had enough of this." Frieza went to turn off the connection, but Kooler stopped him.**

"**I know you want to know why it won't work."**

**Frieza's finger hovered over the button.**

**_Do I dare take his bait?_ Frieza asked himself.**

"**And why won't it work?"**

"**It doesn't matter what the child's power level is, only what it can become. Saiyans grow more powerful after every battle. Every injury adds to their strength. Any Saiyan could eventually out power either of us. It's improbable, but it is possible."**

"**I doubt that." Frieza said, sitting back in his seat.**

"**Then you haven't heard the legend?"**

"**What legend?"**

**Kooler laughed at his brother's ignorance.**

"**The Super Saiyan legend. The story goes that 1,000 years ago a Saiyan went to another world with his family, and they were all killed. Angered and heart-broken, this Saiyan became a Super Saiyan. It was reported that he destroyed that world and nearly destroyed Planet Plant. And it is supposed to happen again 1,000 years after his death to someone in his bloodline, the _Vegetian_ bloodline."**

"**I see. But I'm not scared. I already have the power to destroy worlds. So a Saiyan might almost equal me-"**

"**It's said the only reason he died was to save the planet from himself. This power may not exist, but if it does I would worry. It's supposed to be the strongest power the universe has ever seen."**

"**Brother, your story isn't going to scare me away from this priceless endeavor. You won't get my planet."**

"**Very well, Frieza." Kooler disconnected the communication.**


	4. Together

**AS22: Aww, love… how sweet…**

**Chibi Katie: ewwww!**

**AS22: oh, grow up! R&R!**

**Chapter 4: Together**

**As part of the plan, Kanji went home with Andorra. They had to start living together, and this was another way to reduce class friction.**

**They went inside the 6 room house. Out back was a nice yard, but Kanji had never been out of the castle.**

"**Is this it?" he asked.**

"**Not everyone can live like an elite." Andorra said, checking the rooms.**

"**So, you live with your brother."**

"**Yeah."**

**They were still too awkward together. Kanji didn't know what to say, and Andorra didn't know what to do.**

**Andorra thanked the gods when Bardock came in. His paired mate was with him. Her hair was short, as all female Saiyans, and her eyes seemed to be lighter than black.**

"**Hey sis, that him?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, this is Kanji. Kanji, this is my brother, Bardock."**

"**Oh, yeah, Seripa, this is my sister, Andorra."**

"**Hi." Kanji and Seripa said.**

"**Listen, we're supposed to be a team now, so uh, Seripa and I were going to train to… get better aquatinted. By fighting."**

"**Yeah, okay. We'll see you later." Andorra said as they left. It was only her and Kanji again.**

"**I bet they're going to get _really_ aquatinted." Kanji said, laughing.**

"**So you saw it too?" Andorra asked, laughing as well.**

"**It seems as though we finally broke the ice." Kanji said.**

"**For now. I don't know how this is going to work out. The only thing Frieza isn't doing is sitting here and watching us Bond."**

"**Would you?" Kanji asked.**

"**Would I what?"**

"**Bond, with me. You know, not now, but would you if you weren't being forced to?"**

"**I don't know, you elites seem pretty uptight."**

"**Uptight! Like how, may I ask?"**

"**Well, I noticed you blush the other night just looking at me. You were embarrassed to think you might like me because I wasn't elite."**

"**That's not why I was blushing! Wait, I don't blush!"**

"**Yes, you do. I saw you. So why were you blushing?"**

"**It was because… because…"**

"**Why!" Andorra shouted.**

"**Because I did like you, okay!"**

**They both stood there, quiet again.**

"**You liked me? But I'm not an elite."**

"**Technically, neither am I." Kanji said, sitting down.**

"**How's that?"**

"**Because technically I wasn't born. The healers had to take me from my mother early because she was… she died. My power level wasn't very strong, either."**

"**I'm sorry… you never knew your mother at all. At least I knew mine."**

"**Sometimes at night I- never mind, you'll think it's stupid."**

"**No, go on." Andorra pleaded. The look in her eyes made Kanji trust her. He went on.**

"**Sometimes at night I sit out in the grass and look to the stars, trying to find out if I can see her."**

"…**I did the same for my parents."**

**Kanji looked at Andorra, and she looked at him. They had found common ground, and on that night, they shared even more.**

**XxX**

I won't let him take you… I can't, you're all I have left now… 

**King Vegeta paced his son's room, looking at him at every pass. He was trying to figure out how to keep his son safe from Frieza. He could only think of one thing.**

**There was a knock at the door, causing King Vegeta to jump. He opened the door to see Nappa, the knight he had called.**

"**My lord?"**

"**Nappa, come in." King Vegeta went back over to his son's bed, watching him sleep. Vegeta could already tell his son was going to be a mean and ruthless fighter. He already had a scowl, even when he slept.**

"**What are my orders, my lord?"**

"**Nothing in this room is going to leave this room, understand?" Nappa nodded, "Nappa, you are to be my son's paladin. You will watch over him when I am away, and train him."**

"**Yes, my lord."**

"**You have to be tough on him. Don't show him any mercy. It is the only way he'll become a Super Saiyan."**

"**What about you, my lord? You could become a Super Saiyan."**

"**Nappa, I realized long ago that I would never achieve that goal. You will be more of a father for him than I will. I'm going to go through rigorous training. If there is some chance I can achieve my goal, I will. I have to be prepared to stop Frieza when the time comes."**

"**I know one of you will become a Super Saiyan and destroy Frieza."**

"**Thank you, my friend. Now go, and don't breathe a word of this to anyone."**


	5. Family Ties

**AS22: Now this is how Katie was born! Yippee!**

**Chibi Katie: ya mean I didn't pop out of your head?**

**As22: Nope! R&R!**

**Chapter 5: Family Ties**

**2 years later**

**Prince Vegeta-2 years old**

**Well, Kanji and Andorra Bonded. They actually fell in love, too. And they didn't know if it was love or not, but Bardock and Seripa had Bonded as well.**

**This family, along with Toma and his new mate, Pota, were a team. Bardock was the strongest, so he led the team on their missions. Kanji's dream had come true, he got to leave the planet to go on missions. But it wasn't safe with Frieza in charge.**

**Frieza was only interest in destroying all life on the planet. The Saiyans never had to do that, they only had to kill the sentient beings. Total genocide of planets wasn't something Kanji liked, and neither did Andorra or the others in their team. Doing the job was one thing, but killing everything right down to the plants seemed like overkill. Humans may not understand this concept, but to at least these 6 Saiyans, it didn't seem right.**

**But for now they were home, resting between missions. Bardock was off in a Rehabilitation Chamber again, going too far as usual to get the planet cleared. He may not like his job, but he was good at it, and anyone who tried to hurt his family met the harsh end of his Riot Javelin.**

**And this family was about to grow bigger. Andorra was pregnant, and she was near term.**

"**Can you believe it, Kanji? The baby is almost here." Andorra said, holding a hand over her swollen stomach.**

"**I know, I'm excited too… if only the baby wasn't going to be born under the rule of a madman." Kanji looked toward the castle. Frieza had done all but proclaimed himself king. Kanji reasoned that Frieza didn't because he knew the Saiyans would rebel, and he was right.**

"**We'll make up for it the best we can."**

"**Hey Kanji!" Kanji and Andorra turned to see Toma coming up.**

"**Hey Toma, what's going on?"**

"**You've been called to the castle about the next order."**

"**Doesn't Frieza realize how close I am to giving birth?"**

"**He thinks you can have one more go. We'll make sure you don't have to leave the ship. You can stay in orbit until we're done. No one will know the wiser."**

"**Thanks, Toma. Any word on Bardock?"**

"**Nah, he's probably fine. Don't worry, you know how strong he is."**

**Toma turned and left, leaving Andorra and Kanji alone.**

"**I better go. I'll be back soon."**

"**Kanji, be careful." Andorra said. Kanji kissed her and turned.**

"**When do you know me to not be careful?"**

**XxX**

**King Vegeta was training with the finest Saibamen he could find. He was already too good for this type of training, but he realized that only leaving the planet would prove better training, and as king he had to stay so Frieza wouldn't overthrow the royal family. He couldn't let that madman rule Planet Vegeta unchecked.**

**King Vegeta finally obliterated the last Saibaman and feel to his knees as sweat dripped onto the tiles.**

_**It still isn't enough… it will never be enough.**_

"**Give me two more Saibamen, both my equal in power levels..." Vegeta stood and looked to the control man as he raised his power level again. "And double the gravity." The man behind the console knew better than to argue against his king's wishes.**

**The Saibamen popped out of the ground and immediately started their thrashing, wildly attacking King Vegeta. King Vegeta dodged easily as the Saibamen came at him again.**

_**This has become far too easy… if only I could fight a more powerful opponent… but that would mean risking my health, and Frieza would be able to take over the planet unchallenged by our laws. If only my son were older now…**_

**Vegeta signaled that he was finished as he got up once more. He headed to his bathroom suite, but paused at his desk when he saw the little red light flashing on the view screen.**

**Nappa appeared once King Vegeta hit the switch. The general of the Sayjin army was a mess. His normally tidy hair was a mess and his armor was dirty and broken.**

"**King Vegeta, we have a situation in the courtyard."**

"**What is it now, Nappa?" King Vegeta sighed. He had a more or less comprehension of what his general was going to say.**

"**Your son-" **

_**Here it comes…**_

"**Has just released the Ayokii and set a barn on fire!"**

"**On purpose?" King Vegeta asked, using his royal mannerisms to keep from laughing.**

"**_Jutir_ if I know, I just know he did it!" Nappa cried.**

"**Send him in to his room. I'll deal with him shortly."**

"**Thank you, my liege." Nappa sighed, relieved.**

**As a parent, King Vegeta was angry that his son was so destructive at such a young age, only 2 years, but as a Saiyan he was filled with pride.**

**XxX**

**High in orbit over a foreign planet, Andorra sat in waiting of her family. Frieza may have sent them here, but he didn't force them to fight once there. As long as the job was finished, that's all that mattered.**

**Suddenly Andorra's easy trip wasn't so easy. She felt a great pain in her lower stomach, and movement from inside. If she hadn't been sitting in her space pod, she would have fallen over from pain. Her eyes flashed gold, a sign of labor for Saiyans.**

"**Kanji… Kanji! I need you!" but you know what they say, in space, no one can hear you scream.**

**XxX**

**The large group of Oozarus on the planet's surface were shrinking, back to their Saiyan size. Kanji fell to his knees, taking in air much needed. One by one Bardock, Toma, Pota, and Seripa followed Kanji's lead. They were finished.**

"**You think anyone's still alive…?" Seripa asked.**

"**Doubt it…" Kanji replied, falling over to his back.**

"**Wish I could have seen it…" Pota said.**

"**Bardock remembers, don't you?" Toma asked. Bardock nodded.**

"**Really? My father said the same thing." Kanji said.**

"**You! You monsters!" a voice called out, and they all looked to see a weird creature, a resident still alive, called a Kannassajin.**

"**So, one did get away." Bardock said, standing up.**

"**Yes, we knew our deaths were near, we see the future. Now I bestow the curse upon you, monster!" the creature disappeared, then Bardock was taken down. His eyes went blank and he fell to the ground. At the same time, the Kannassajin fell to the ground, dead as well.**

"**Bardock!" Kanji ran over first, but Bardock was on the edge of consciousness.**

"… **It's a… girl…" then he fainted.**

"**What? A girl?" Kanji looked to the others, then to the sky. He looked back to Seripa.**

"**You don't think…"**

"**Bardock! Ka- Kanji, can you here me? _D'rar_!"**

**Kanji picked up Bardock's fallen Scouter.**

"**Andorra?"**

"**Its coming… the baby, its coming right now!"**

"**Hold on! Send the ship home, we'll be right behind you."**

"**Where's –ahhh- my _ger'ta_?" Kanji ran to the ships, not waiting for the others. He was about to become a dad, after all, and they understood.**

**(brother)**

"**Don't worry about him, just get moving!"**

"**Kanji-ahhh!- by the gods!"**

"**Andorra? Andorra!"**

**Kanji didn't even slow down as he jumped into his space pod. He hit the buttons and it took to the air.**

**Andorra's pod hadn't moved, it just sat there in orbit.**

"**Andorra! Get going!"**

"**If I- ahhh!- had gone… Frieza would have-ahhh!"**

"**Okay, okay, calm down. We'll go together. The others will join us very soon, just go!"**

**The two ships headed off and away from Planet Kannassa.**

**XxX**

**Kanji couldn't believe it. When he stood outside of the nursery, there weren't very many children, but one little yellow bundle stuck out for him. Her name was Katrin, and her power level was 150 units. She wasn't as powerful as her father or grandfather, but as Kanji had seen, she could be one day.**

**Her hair had already been cut for the uniform female cut, which wasn't unusual for only a few hours old. He had seen Katrin's hair before the cut. Her hair had been bigger than her almost. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She was already alert. Her big brown eyes and brown hair were also uniform, but that meant she was healthy for sure. Her tail hang out of the blankets, and her started to wiggle and kick. Kanji smiled.**

_**My little one… no worries that you aren't male for this proud father… if only you hadn't been born under the rule of that madman…**_

**Kanji watched as she started to cry. Crying was an understatement, she was wailing. Then just as suddenly, she stopped and looked at Kanji. She smiled and giggled at him, and a smile spread across his face.**

**Kanji left to see how Andorra was doing. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after the birth.**

**Kanji walked into the healer's room to see Andorra out of bed. He growled, but not an angry growl.**

"**Andorra, lie back down."**

"**I want to see my _ger'ta_ and my _fuun_, Kanji."**

**(brother, daughter)**

"**I know, but it's only been a few hours-"**

"**Then take me there. I don't care if you have to carry me, I want to see Bardock and my little Katrin."**

"**Fine then, I'll carry you. You know people will stare-"**

"**I don't care." She replied.**

**Kanji scooped Andorra off the ground and walked down the hall. The nursery first, which was closer. Andorra saw Katrin and knew it was her immediately.**

"**My little one…" Andorra sighed and slid out of Kanji's arms. She had her hands on the glass. Kanji smiled, she was in awe.**

"**They still have to cut the hair?" Andorra sighed.**

"**Yes…?"**

"**Why didn't they do that to the boys, too?" Andorra asked.**

**Kanji had never really thought of that before, but it made sense to ask. A lot of the males had hair longer than the females, even Kanji.**

"**An archaic law, I guess, that hasn't been dealt with yet." Kanji suggested.**

"**Her hair was so pretty." Andorra sighed, "We're going home tonight, right? All of us?" Andorra turned to face Kanji.**

"**Not Bardock."**

**Andorra turned back to the baby girl.**

"**I want to see him now."**

"**Andor-"**

"**Now, Kanji. I want to see him now."**

**Kanji nodded and scooped Andorra up again.**

_**Bardock said it would be a girl… how could he know? The healers couldn't tell… so how could he? Was it that hit to the head? …no, it couldn't be…**_

**XxX**

**Frieza hit the console again. The children were still being born powerful, too powerful from what the data showed. He looked through the data again.**

_**Katrin… daughter of Kanji of the Black Mirna clan and Andorra of the Red Sky clan… 150 units…**_

**_Its 150, my border line for my little experiment… any higher and I would have to worry… but that was close… maybe too close…_**


	6. Foresight

**AS22: Dreams, visions and… a nice Bardock?**

**Chibi Katie: my uncle was nice! He just didn't show it after-**

**AS22: (clamps hand over chibi Katie's mouth) R&R!**

**Chapter 6: Foresight**

**1 year later**

**Prince Vegeta- 3 years old**

**Katrin- 1 year old**

**Raditz- Newborn**

**Bardock's POV**

**No…no, Katrin!**

_**Frieza had Katrin in an arm lock, and a large blast was heading toward the both of them.**_

**Frieza…?**

"_**Katie, get out of there!" A Namekian was calling to Katrin.**_

**Katrin's fighting Frieza… on Namek…?**

**_Another figure that looked like Bardock yelled to Katrin._**

"_**Attack me and the girl dies too!" Frieza cried, laughing.**_

_**Katrin was struggling, and her eyes grew wide when she saw a large Ki blast heading toward her.**_

"**_Goku, just do it!" she called._**

"_**You can join your prince in the netherworld!" Frieza laughed.**_

"_**Katie-"**_

"_**Goku, throw it now! Don't worry about me!"**_

_**The Bardock look-a-like screamed as he launched the attack.**_

"_**What! No!" Frieza cried, "You're my shield then, monkey!"**_

"_**No, I'm not!" she kicked Frieza in the shin, but he didn't let go. The attack was coming closer.**_

"**_That kind of hurt, but that attack will hurt you much more!" Frieza laughed._**

**Look out, Katrin! Look out!**

**_She did some quick thinking and used her tail to pull Frieza's tail, throwing him off guard. She switched it so he was in front of her._**

"_**Now you're my shield!" she snapped.**_

"_**Let me go!"**_

"**Katrin!" Bardock sat up, sweating and shaking. He had been having night terrors and visions for a year now, ever since Kannassa.**

**_This kid that looks like me was fighting with her… then prince Vegeta… fighting Frieza? On Namek? What's happening to me…?_**

**Bardock got up and headed down the hall, leaving the still sleeping Seripa in the bed. He knew Katrin was only a baby, and his son Raditz even younger, but something compelled him to go check on them.**

**Bardock froze mid-way through the hall. He heard a voice in the children's room. Already freaked-out from the dream, Bardock raced down the hall.**

"**_Hush now, my little one, Sleep well this night, for as long as you think of me, I'll always be in your sight._" Bardock got to the door and froze. He let out a loud sigh of relief. It was only Andorra, singing to Katrin, trying to rock her back to sleep.**

"**Bardock? What's wrong?" Andorra stopped singing. Katrin was asleep, but barely. Bardock could sense that from the mental link shared by all Saiyans, which is strongest with family.**

"**I… heard a voice in here. I guess I kinda… freaked-out."**

"**Bardock, was it… another dream?"**

"**What?" Bardock asked, keeping his voice steady.**

"**You're my big brother, Bardock. I know when you're hiding something, or something isn't right. What's wrong?"**

"**You could always…" Bardock smirked, "Yeah, something's wrong, bad wrong." He admitted.**

"**What is it?"**

**Bardock didn't rely, he just walked over and stared into the bassinet that held Raditz. These bassinets are very similar to the ones in the healer's building, except there weren't a dozen different machines hooked up or covered with glass. He looked at the baby in the bed, sleeping. His hair was so long and shaggy, just as Rothgar's had been, which was weird since they weren't related at all.**

"**What happened to Kanji's father?" Bardock asked.**

"**What…?" it was a seemingly random question, and it shocked Andorra. She put Katrin down while she was finally asleep.**

"**What really happened to Rothgar?"**

"**Kanji said it was… Frieza. The story was that he died on a mission. Kanji didn't buy that bullshit. Rothgar was opposed to Frieza from the start."**

"**So it seems…"**

"**Bardock?"**

"… **Katrin is… going to fight Frieza one day."**

"**What?" Andorra gasped, looking back at the sleeping child.**

"**Since Kannassa… I've had… visions. They can't be changed, or at least I don't think they can be. I knew Katrin was going to be a girl."**

"**Bardock… what?"**

"**Andorra, you weren't on the planet's surface. A survivor attacked me that day Katrin was born. Since then… I've seen visions, of either the past or future… either waking or sleeping. There's no rest for me… and they… it scares me."**

**Bardock turned from the children to the window, watching the sky turn from gray to green. The sun was rising.**

**Katrin started to cry, and as Andorra rocked the infant, she began the next stanza of the Sayjin lullaby.**

"**_Hush now, my little one, Don't you lose heart, For as long as you remember me, We'll never be apart."_**

**Now Raditz was awake and crying. Bardock just stared at the crying boy. Andorra couldn't tell if he was hearing the boy's cries or not.**

"**Bardock?" Bardock turned and look to Andorra, lost in many ways by the look on his face, "Pick up your son. Be his father." Bardock's eyes darkened at his sister's words. He picked up the boy, and with his sister, sang the end of the Sayjin lullaby.**

"**_This night I sing to you a Saiyan lullaby. Just look to the sky, As long as you love me, I'll always be nearby._"**

**Both children were fast asleep. Somehow this song always lulled Saiyan children to sleep, always. It was odd, almost magical, and just about every Saiyan knew the words, even orphans.**

"**Andorra… don't tell anyone what I told you tonight. And don't say what I'm about to tell you now. Just now, when I looked at Raditz, I saw him and Katrin, fighting against each other. They seemed like enemies or something… and Raditz… was… killed."**

"**_Ger'ta, et yill re soonan._"**

**(Brother, it will be alright)**

"**_Yiz do ka dert?_" he replied.**

**(how do you know?)**

"**_Me dert..._"**

**(I know)**

**XxX**

"**Damn!" Frieza looked over the data again, still not pleased. Zarbon stood to the side of the room, and Dodoria to the opposite side. Frieza looked up and growled. These two didn't need any more warning, they left their master's presence.**

**The light on Frieza's console lit up. Frieza knew of only one person on that channel, and he didn't feel like talking right now.**

_**He did know about that stupid legend… and he was watching them before I met with them…**_

**Against his better judgment, Frieza turned on the view-screen.**

"**About time."**

"**Hello, Kooler." Frieza sighed. Kooler didn't even bother to greet him properly, "What do you want?"**

"**The children… I was just wondering about the Saiyan children."**

"**You weren't wondering, you already know, don't you?" Frieza stated. Kooler laughed at his remark.**

"**Yes, I do. They're growing stronger, just like the adults."**

"**So, call to gloat?" Frieza growled.**

"**No, I actually want to help you."**

"**How much will this cost?" Frieza asked.**

"… **Frieza, I'm hurt! You know I wouldn't ask for more than… 1/3 your take from the Saiyans."**

"**1/3! 1/3 what the Saiyans make for me… do you know how much that is?" Frieza stood, towering over the viewer.**

"**Yes." Kooler said coolly, looking at his nails in clear mockery of his younger brother. Frieza sat back down.**

"**What's your plan?" Frieza asked.**


	7. A Family Seperated By Space and Time

**Chapter 7: A Family Separated by Space & Time**

**2 years later**

**Prince Vegeta- 5 years old**

**Katrin- 3 years old**

**Raditz- 2 year old**

"**Nappa, give me a real challenge." The Prince barked as he finished up his last Saibaman.**

"**Sorry Vegeta, but that's the last one. You'll have to wait until the scientists make some more." Nappa said, sighing with relief. The little prince was a handful and already a strong fighter.**

"**I wasn't talking about those ugly little beasts, I meant you. Fight with me, Nappa."**

"**I don't think so, Prince Vegeta." Nappa was trying to hold back his laughter so as to not anger the prince. Nappa wasn't in the same class as the prince, but they were both considered elite, so the age difference and battle experience added to the power levels.**

"**My father has ordered you to watch over me, and that means doing what I say. Now fight me, Nappa!" the hoarse voice of the little prince grew cold, almost scary. His black-flame hair bounced as he took a fighting stance.**

**_Somehow I think I'm going to regret this…_ Nappa thought.**

**XxX**

"**What! Another mission? Already?" Andorra screeched. Raditz and Katrin looked up form their play-wrestle to stare at her, blinking.**

"**Yeah, I think Frieza really must want this planet, and he's only sending the two of us." Kanji said, scratching the back of his head.**

"**What about Katrin?"**

"**Bardock and Seripa can watch her."**

"**That's not what I meant. She's being sent off too. What if something happened to her? Or to us?"**

"**If they're sending a child it must not be too bad, right?" Kanji reassured his mate.**

"**Yeah… I guess…" Andorra sighed.**

**XxX**

**The mission time was now, and Andorra and Kanji were right at the launch room as Katrin was placed in a space pod by one of the scientist. Andorra sighed deeply to steady herself as she watched the pod start down the track to departure. Kanji placed his arm around her shoulders as they headed down the hall, to their own space pods.**

**As Kanji climbed into his space pod, he glanced over to his mate once more. Her scent was very different, the same kind of scent she had before Katrin had been born. She was pregnant again, and Kanji felt the joy of fatherhood mixed with the dread of the future. How could a child grow and know love in a world ruled by Frieza?**

**Kanji felt the lurch of the ship taking to the atmosphere at high speed, heading out of orbit and through space. Once Planet Vegeta was out of view, he put his Scouter and contacted Andorra.**

"**This is pod 2-a to pod 2-b, can you hear me Andorra?"**

"**Pod 2-b to pod 2-a, I can hear you." She replied.**

"**The coordinates show this planet to be only a little ways off. We should be there in a few hours." Kanji reported.**

"**Uh-huh." Andorra's tired voice came over the communicator.**

"**Katrin will be fine, and so will we. We'll all be home tomorrow I bet." Kanji said, trying to cheer up his mate.**

"**Yeah, you're right. We're about to battle, we shouldn't be so gloomy!" Andorra replied, sounding much peppier.**

"**So… you wanna play eye-spy?" Kanji asked. Andorra's laugh came over the communicator this time.**

"**Sure, me first. I spy with my little eye… something that is black!" she said, being sarcastic. Kanji played along.**

"**Well… let me think… is it… a dog?" he asked, playing dumb.**

"**No! Ha! I win!" Andorra laughed.**

"**Darn… you really got me stumped…" Kanji replied, laughing.**

**XxX**

**After a few more dumb rounds of eye-spy, the ship's computers indicated they were in orbit. The landing procedures began and they landed on the planet only a few meters away from each other. The doors opened and Kanji and Andorra stepped out and stretched.**

"**What the _Jutir_ is this place?" Kanji said. Andorra looked up.**

**The planet was bare and cloudy. There were no rocks, no plants, and no life forms around. Kanji checked his Scouter to read no power levels on the planet. He cursed.**

"**This has to be a set-up by Frieza." He growled.**

"**Wait, Kanji. Look at zero-mark-44378.4. There's a power level… _D'rar_, it's huge! And there are three more with it!" Andorra gasped as she stepped back. Kanji looked and had a similar reaction.**

"**That power level is on the move. And it's fast. There… there's no way we could get out of here."**

**The Scouters beeped as the both exploded from an overload. Both Saiyans cursed as they unclipped their Scouters and threw them to the ground.**

"**Maybe we should get back into our ships…" Andorra said.**

"**You mean these?" Kanji and Andorra jumped as the turned to see who had spoken. It was a tall, blue alien with white hair. Next to him was another, ugly alien and an alien that looked like a turtle without a shell. The three aliens shot the ships and destroyed them.**

**Out of fear, Andorra couldn't hold back her scream. Kanji ran to her front protectively as these aliens laughed.**

"**You cowardly Saiyans… no wonder Frieza wants you dead so badly." The blue alien said, walking closer.**

"**Bastard… you work for Frieza, don't you!" Kanji growled.**

"**How dare you! I work for lord Kooler, Frieza's older, and may I add much smarter and more powerful, older brother. To think I would lower myself to scum like Frieza!"**

"**Kooler? What would he want with us? We've never even heard of him." Andorra asked, gathering her courage.**

"**Oh… it's nothing personal. Frieza crawled back to his brother for help. You Saiyans are getting much too powerful, especially that little girl of yours." Sauzaa said, brushing the hair out of his face.**

"**No… Katrin. What did you do to her!" Andorra screamed, tears spilling over from fear and anger and worry.**

"**We haven't done anything… yet." The two others with Sauzaa were laughing. Andorra couldn't hold in her rage any longer and she charged at Sauzaa.**

"**No, Andorra!" Kanji jumped into the fray and kept the others from helping Sauzaa in the battle.**

**XxX**

**Zarbon stood at the top of a hill and was monitoring the fight.**

"**Zarbon, what is going on? Zarbon!"**

**Zarbon sighed as he gathered his courage to report. He pressed the button on his Scouter.**

"**Lord Frieza… the two Saiyans are putting up a decent fight against Kooler's squadron. In fact, Sauzaa is the only one still able to fight as of now."**

"**What!" Zarbon flinched from Frieza's tone.**

"**They're strong… as you predicted."**

"**Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Frieza roared.**

"**Shall I dispatch some men to go after their daughter?" Zarbon asked, thinking ahead to save his hide.**

"**Yes… and keep an eye on the rest of this family afterwards." Frieza cut off the communication. Zarbon pressed another set of buttons.**

"**Yes, what is it lord Zarbon?"**

"**Dispatch a team to follow after space pod 5-T."**

"**What are our orders once we find it?"**

"**Terminate." Zarbon said in a low tone, then cut the communication.**

**XxX**

"**Damn you monkeys!" Sauzaa cried, "Why won't you die!"**

"**Because… we have something you don't…" Kanji said, panting.**

"… **A will… to survive… to see our daughter… and to warn our people about Frieza!" Andorra finished, going back to one of her stances.**

"**Sauzaa!" Kanji and Andorra turned to see an Icejin standing behind them. He looked like Frieza, but he was different somehow, besides his markings and the fact that he was in the fourth form.**

"**Lord… lord Kooler…" Sauzaa was petrified, barely moving from fear.**

"**So you're Kooler!" Kanji dared.**

"**Sauzaa, why aren't they dead yet?"**

"**My lord…" Sauzaa didn't have an excuse other than to right out say he wasn't as strong as them. He didn't dare say that to lord Kooler, though.**

"**I guess I'll have to finish this." Kooler powered up his Death Beam and shot Kanji in the chest. The Sayjin Captain of the royal Knights never knew what hit him. He was dead long before he hit the ground.**

"**No…" Andorra brought her hand to her Bond mark. It was stinging, and that only meant one thing. Her mate, lover, and best friend, was dead.**

"**Now for the female." Kooler hissed. Andorra stood firm. **

**Kooler shot an energy blast at Andorra, but she easily dodged to the side. Kooler growled as he fired again, but Andorra again dodged and dodged.**

**Kooler growled as he flew toward the female warrior, who again dodged his onslaught.**

"**Dammit! Hold still!" Kooler growled. He spun around and hit Andorra with his tail, throwing her to the ground, "Aw, that's better." Kooler said as he walked toward the fallen female warrior.**

**Andorra was too stunned to move. She could barely hear Kooler's footsteps over her pounding heart. She rolled to her stomach in an attempt to get up, but she slid back down to the dirt.**

_**My sweet little Katrin…**_

**Andorra's maternal instincts kicked in as she pushed herself up.**

_**I can't give up… I have to go on… for Katrin and Affray… my children… for Kanji's children…**_

**Somehow Andorra knew her unborn child was a boy, and she was going to name him Affray. She couldn't give up because she couldn't stand for her children to be without parents. She lived that, and didn't want Katrin to live that. She had to live to see her daughter and give birth to her son, and no one, especially not an Icejin, was going to stop her.**

"**What? How are you still able to move?" Kooler cried.**

"**You monster… you killed my mate… and you're threatening my children! My will to fight you… is giving me the strength to move… and to fight! Chaos Action!" Andorra shot her volley of Ki attacks at the Icejin, using up all her energy as she fired.**

"**Kanji! Katrin! Affray! This is for you!" she screamed as she shot.**

**Dust and wind were all left when Andorra fell to her knees. She had used up all her power and anger, and now the sadness came. It came to her like a ton of Dextryte.**

"**Kanji… I'll never… I can still get away… I can find one of their ships and go home. I'll take Katrin away… and Bardock… and the rest of my family far away. Away from Frieza…"**

**It was all his fault. First he came to planet Vegeta and injured Kanji's father. Then he mixed the classes. Andorra reasoned this was both a curse and a blessing, because she would have never met Kanji if it wasn't for that genderless runt's demented mind.**

_**Then Frieza sent us on this mission… Kooler didn't kill Kanji, Frieza did.**_

**Someone was laughing. Andorra looked up to see the figure up high above the charred ground. Kooler wasn't dead, not even scratched.**

"**Now you die." Kooler growled, aiming his Death Beam. Andorra stood, ready to accept her death with honor.**

"**I know I cannot win, and unlike most of my people, I know it would only end in death no matter what I did. I have no energy left now anyway… I can only ask of you to not kill me for the sake of my children. I know you will not listen to my plea, but as a mother I have to ask it."**

"**Children?"**

"**My daughter, Katrin. She's on another planet for purging. But Frieza has asked you to kill her already. And my son." She paused as she put her hand on her stomach, "His name would be Affray…"**

"**I am sorry, my dear." Andorra looked into the Icejin's eyes, and it seemed as though he meant it, "But it is better this way. You'll all die together."**

**Kooler fired the Death Beam.**


	8. Council Meeting

**Chapter 8: Council Meeting**

**Sauzaa pulled himself together, along with his idiot comrades, and stood before Kooler.**

"**Sauzaa." His tone was to cold it made the squadron shiver.**

"**Yes, my lord?"**

"**These two had a child. A female, Katrin. She's just an infant. Do you know any details of her?"**

**Sauzaa was relieved; he actually did know something of this child.**

"**Yes, I do my lord." He replied.**

"**Then what are you waiting for?"**

"**Oh! Yes, my lord. She has been sent for purging. I have intelligence that Frieza has some men dispatched after her, to do as we did."**

"**You mean as I did?"**

**Sauzaa realized his mistake and whimpered.**

"**Yes, you, my lord."**

"**What else do you know?"**

"**She was born with a power level of 150." Sauzaa replied.**

"**I want this child. I want to see what is so special about her. I will inform my brother of my wish, but you best go fetch her. Do I make myself clear?" Kooler said, turning from his men. All three saluted and headed for their ships.**

**XxX**

**Three hooded figures stood in a dark room, the only source of light coming from a large crystal screen. The image was of a Sayjin space pod. The image zoomed in to show a small creature with a brown tail and brown hair. She was sleeping, oblivious to all around her. The figures all removed their hoods to speak to one another.**

**The first figure was a female, blue hair tied into a tight bun and green skin. Her eyes were catlike and she had whiskers to match the eyes. Her name was Azure, and she was the member of the Tri-dimensional council who watched over the mortal realm.**

**To her left was Lime, the male who watched over HFIL. He was green skinned and bald. He only had one red eye, and a horn directly above that large orb. His hands had only three fingers, and he had a long, spiked tail.**

**Last was Burgundy, the male who watched over Otherworld. His skin was red and his hair was long and silver. He appeared humanoid and tattoos covered his skin in markings from an old, dead, unknown language.**

"**This child is the one." Lime said, looking from the screen.**

"**You honestly believe a Saiyan can become the Angel?" Azure asked, smoothing out her whiskers.**

"**I do. Her aura is pure." Lime replied.**

"**Of course it is, she is only a child." Burgundy stated.**

"**No, not just because of that. It was a glow about it that only the Angel can possess." Lime replied, close to growling.**

"**What harm could it do to save this child?" Azure asked Burgundy.**

"**It could be very bad. You see how powerful her kind is."**

"**I agree with Lime to save her." Azure said.**

"**Fine, but what shall we do?" Burgundy asked, "Frieza will only influence her to do wrong, and that is if he doesn't kill her. There are men looking for her now as we speak."**

"**We send her away. Far away, where Frieza, Kooler… no one would find her. Not even _him_."**

**Lime knew what had to be done. She needed a loving family to show her what is right and what is wrong. She needed to be far from her kind, and far from Frieza and Kooler.**

**Burgundy growled when he sensed Lime's thoughts.**

"**You're suggesting we send her to another world?" Azure asked.**

"**No, another dimension." Lime responded.**

"**Which one? There are millions!"**

"**There were millions, until Roxx. Those numbers are diminishing. Before long he will come here. But if there is no potential Angel, he will take his time to get here. We need all the time we can get."**

"**What if he destroys the dimension we send her to?" Azure asked.**

"**We find one that is boring to him. One with very few inhabited planets and very few kinds of people. Weak people, too." Lime answered.**

"**If the people are weak, then how will this little one become strong enough to fight Roxx?" Burgundy asked.**

"**We play our hand and fill out the prophecy. We bring her back when she is of age and make sure someone is there to protect her… this one, I think. And these friends."**

**Lime waved his hand over the screen. The screen flashed to his idea of the future. There was a tall man in orange with black messy hair, a shorter man with flaming hair and a tail, a Namekian, a giant creature that looked like a dragonfly, and last, a boy with purple hair and a sword, "These last two will be the most important."**

"**Isn't this one her unborn cousin? And this one the young Sayjin prince?" Azure asked, pointing to two of the men.**

"**Yes. As I have seen it, these five creatures will give her the most strength." Lime said.**

"**Now the only question is which dimension." Azure asked, waving her hand over the screen and a million images flooded it at one. Any mortal would never have made sense of the images.**

"**How about this one?" Burgundy asked, pointing one out. There were very few inhabited planets scattered across the universe.**

"**Yes… but there are no Saiyans…"**

"**Then we make her the next closest creature… human. Yes, this planet has humans." Azure pointed out earth.**

"**This will have to do. I shall take care of the details." Lime said.**

"**Good, then I shall look over Otherworld. I believe Supreme Kai wanted a word with me." Burgundy said, fading away.**

"**Yes… and Lime? She better be the one." Azure said, fading as well.**

**XxX**

**Katrin's space pod had only landed when Lime walked over to the ship and pulled the sleeping child out. She was dressed in loose fitting spandex, and she was wrapped in a blanket. Lime held her fatherly as he moved from this lucky planet to our earth, using hardly any effort.**

**He looked around. There was no one there to see him as he shifted his form to human and did the same for the child. The only difference noticeable to Katrin was that her tail was gone and her hair was softer and less spiky. He also wrapped her in a new blanket with the name Katherine on it. It was the closest human translation for her.**

**There was a hospital only down the street from where Lime stood. He began to walk there. Katrin opened her eyes and looked up at the strange man holding her. When Lime saw that he was awake, he smiled down at her.**

"**You are a very special girl indeed. I am sorry for what the future holds for you, but you are our only hope. You will be known as Katherine for a while. This world will have a show called Dragonball Z. You will remember that and never miss an episode. Please remember this little one." He placed his hand over her eyes and willed the name to her subconscious as she fell back to sleep, "Remember, for you it will save your life, as well as all of ours."**

**Lime walked into the hospital emergency room, carrying the child as she slept. He went to the front desk, to the balding man in glasses.**

"**Excuse me, sir. I found this child all alone out in an alley." Lime tried to act nervous and concerned. It wasn't hard, he was concerned over the well fair of this child.**


	9. Those Last Days

**AS22: okay, look peeps. I'm really disappointed in you guys. So far I only have a small amount of reviews. I decided to post the rest of this one, but if you don't review I may just stop writing. There is only one more New Destiny story after this. If you want to read it, you better not just review for this story, but for my next one as well. Reviews keep me going. So please, R&R.**

**Chapter 9: Those Last Days…**

**2 years later**

**Prince Vegeta- 8 years old**

**Katrin- (-3, -5) years old (Time continuum mix up, remember?)**

**Raditz- 5 years old**

**Kakorot- 1 year old**

**Bardock ran as fast as he could down the halls. He had lost his sister and her mate, his niece, mate, and best friend, and Frieza was soon to destroy the planet. He had seen it.**

**He stopped dead in his tracks as pain raced through his head.**

_**Katrin and Kakorot were fighting Frieza on Namek, the sky was black and the water was choppy.**_

**It was another vision. He thought he was going crazy, Katrin was dead. Kakorot was far away now, but his little niece was dead.**

**The story was given that her ship had technical difficulties and it crashed on a planet with a dying sun. Frieza and Kooler also believed this to be true. What Bardock didn't believe was that his sister and Kanji had met a similar fate. Dodoria practically told him that someone killed them. That someone, Bardock had seen, was Kooler.**

**Bardock gasped as he started moving again. No one wanted to believe his story, so he would have to go on his own, no one, not even Bardock really, wanted to believe Frieza was that powerful.**

**Another vision hit Bardock full force.**

_**Katrin was running in a large field, being chased by a wolf. The wolf tackled her and began to lick her up and down. She squealed.**_

"_**Okay Smokey! Get off me! I'm it!" she got up and this time she chased the wolf, who barked with joy as he stayed just out of her range.**_

**His niece was alive and happy somewhere or some-when. She appeared to be about 6-7 years old. He recognized her immediately.**

**Bardock shook off the vision as he took outside and to the air. Frieza was in orbit and men were trying to stop him.**

**Bardock fought through the men and made it to the outermost atmosphere. He had to work hard to breathe, but he could see Frieza's ship. And there was the tyrant, just sitting there so smug.**

"**You bastard! You killed them! You killed them all!" Bardock gathered all his energy and all his emotion into one attack. Frieza put up a single little dot of a Ki attack as Bardock threw his energy. Then Frieza began to laugh as his attack grew.**

_**No… no, not this! The vision! It was true!**_

**Bardock screamed in anger as Frieza's attack swallowed his own. Frieza threw the attack, and Bardock screamed in pain as he felt each cell burn away.**

"**Kakorot! Katrin! Raditz!" he screamed the names of the children, the hope of the future was within them.**

**XxX**

"**Prince Vegeta?"**

**Vegeta sat in the dark cell aboard one of Frieza's ships. He was scared, but he couldn't let anyone know. Nappa was there with him.**

"**What is it?" Vegeta pressed the button on his Scouter to listen.**

"**Vegeta, we just got word of some terrible news. It seems Planet Vegeta was just destroyed by a large asteroid. There are only two known Saiyans left besides yourself and General Nappa. I'm… I'm sorry for your loss."**

**The communication was cut. Vegeta was in shock, and a single tear slipped past his defenses. Nappa couldn't see it, and for that the little prince was thankful.**

"**Vegeta?"**

"**The others must be the two spawn of Bardock. Raditz will be coming to join us soon, right Nappa?" Vegeta meant for it to sound factual, but it didn't. It sounded more hopeful, that at least maybe he wouldn't be all alone when Nappa died. No Sayjin ever lived past 30 besides the royalty.**

"**Yes, I think so. But the other?" Nappa seemed to ask himself.**

"**We will find him one day."**

**Vegeta took a bite of the stale bread he had packed with him. He had to eat to keep up his strength, for even this young he knew living with Frieza would be very difficult.**

**XxX**

**Prince Vegeta- 26**

**Katrin- 15 years old**

**Raditz- 24**

**Goku- 20**

**1st P.O.V.**

**I was outside, on a nice summer day, playing with Marina and Smokey, the neighbor's wolf-dogs. My glasses kept slipping off my nose from sweat, and the dogs were panting furiously.**

**My watch started to beep, and when I looked down I saw why. I had only ten minutes to run home to watch Dragonball Z.**

"**Sorry wolfies, I gotta go!" I called, running back toward home. They ran with me, through the field and around the pond.**

**_Why am I so obsessed with this show anyway? I remember… I knew its name long before I ever watched it… oh well, probably just heard its name at school or something._**

**_If I was a Saiyan like Goku or Vegeta I'd be home already… teleporting or flying… but… I'm scared of heights anyway…_**

**I ran in and panted for a second while I caught my breath.**

"**Katie, you're just in time! I heard the music just start up!" my mom, Joann, called.**

"**Thanks mom!" I called as I ran down the short hall.**

**Sometimes I think I could rival Bulma, for my age anyway. I figured out a way to redirect the VCR timer to the TV, so when DBZ comes on the TV switches on automatically to the channel.**

**I practically leapt onto my bed and lay there affixed to my TV. Pat, my half-brother, walked by and saw me, then shook his head with a laugh. I ignored him; Majin Buu had just found a puppy.**

**Pat is my dad's son, but not my mom's. Both of my parents had married once before they met each other, and Pat was only a kid then.**

**When the show was done I was worried, but it was weird, why would I always worry like this? It was like it was real, but no, it couldn't be.**

_**I hope Buu burns in HFIL for killing Vegeta… I don't care how good or bad he is or becomes…**_

**Yeah, I was still upset over that. Vegeta died in vain, and now Buu was even stronger.**

**I stood up and stretched as I walked to the kitchen. I was thirsty from all that running, and when DBZ came on I didn't move.**

"**Katie, is your show over?" my mom asked. I poured my tea and sat in the dining room for a moment as I watched the sun set. Dad was reading the paper in his chair and Pat was looking at a car magazine.**

"**Yeah… pretty good one, too." I said. All eyes seemed to turn to me, "What?"**

"**Well Katie… come over here." Dad said, putting the paper down. Pat turned the page one more time before he followed dad's example.**

"**What is it?" I was scared now. I put my drink down and walked over to the couch slowly. My mom magically appeared with a shoe box and she handed it to me.**

"**Look through it, honey." Mom said, encouraging me.**

**I was really scared now as I opened the bow. It was full of paper clippings and reports. I looked though each one.**

_**Baby girl found in ally… Mysterious man finds child… The girl is about 2-3 years old, brown hair and eyes… The child's parents haven't been found… Back-alley baby adopted by farming family…**_

"**What's this have to do with me?" I asked.**

"**Honey… I was never able to have children." My mom said, "Remember when I told you I had cervical cancer?"**

"**What… does this mean… I'm the back-alley baby?" I asked.**

"**Yes. We adopted you." Dad said.**

"**Pat… did you know?" I asked him.**

"**Yeah… I did." He said, "I was still a kid, though. I really didn't understand it."**

"**We wanted to wait." My mom said.**

"**Why now?" I asked.**

"**You're in high school, and that means one day you'll graduate and go to college and get a nice job. We want you to know where you came from before you knew where you were going." Dad said.**

"**So… did they ever find my biological parents?" I asked.**

"**No… and that's a shame, because you're such a great kid…" my mom left the room in tears. My eyes were blurred as well.**

"**Dad… what about this man that found me?"**

"**I met with him once, and I haven't been able to locate him since. He said he heard you crying in an alley, and you were all alone except for your baby blanket with you name on it."**

"**What was his name? Who is he?"**

"**He wouldn't tell me that, only that he wasn't your family. We even ran a DNA test to be sure." Dad said.**

"**I will know my family one day… but you guys are great… as far as I'm concerned, you are my real family." I said. I got up and went outside, then did my best to climb the big oak tree outside. I looked up to the stars as I thought it all out.**

**XxX**

**It was a few months later and I went to bed as always. DBZ was over, and I mean the series. I was disappointed as I went to sleep.**

**3rd P.O.V.**

"**Wake up, child." Lime called to the girl he had saved those years ago. She stirred and woke up in the lair of the Council, a tomb like chamber. She seemed calmed as she called out.**

"**Who's there?" her voice echoed for a long time, and then Azure spoke up to her.**

"**Someone who wants to help you." **

"**How can you help me?" Katrin called back, looking for the voices.**

"**I know what you want, and I can give it to you." Burgundy replied.**

"**What? What do you mean, 'what I want'?"**

**Katrin had an idea, she wanted to be Saiyan, to know her real family.**

"**You know what you want, and I could give it to you." Lime replied.**

"**Why would you do that?" she asked. Lime turned to Azure, speaking only to her.**

"**She is smart, didn't I tell you? She is the one."**

"**I call it as I see it, and I see a kid with no idea what's going on." Azure whispered back. Lime called out to Katrin again.**

"**I have my reasons. Do you want it?"**

"**Yes." Her voice seemed far away, like she was still thinking on it.**

"**Then it shall be done." Burgundy called.**

**Katrin screamed as the darkness came at her, but even this had a purpose. Roxx controlled Darkness, and she needed to know to fear it.**

**Lime sighed in hopelessness as she was swallowed. He liked her, favored her, but saw that the others would make things difficult. They would try to kill her for her power, but he couldn't show her his favoritism.**

**XxX**

**Goku had been playing with Gohan when Gohan ran to a tree. He called to his daddy, sounding confused.**

"**What is it, Gohan?" Goku called as he started over.**

"**It's a girl! And she has a tail like me!" Gohan said, pointing.**

"**What? A tail?" Goku looked under the tree to the girl.**

**She was fairly tall for her age, which seemed to be at 15. Her hair was long and a mess, and she seemed to be in silky pajamas. She rolled over, like she was merely asleep, but when Goku knelt down and touched her she felt cold and didn't stir. Then he saw the tail, long and brown.**

"**Who is she daddy?" Gohan asked.**

"**I dunno, but we should take her home. I think she's sick."**

_**She might be family… we both have tails, and that can't be a coincidence.**_

**Goku picked up the young girl and carried her on the Nimbus as he went home. Gohan seemed to be fascinated by the girl and wouldn't stop talking about her. Neither would Chi-chi.**

"**Do you think she might be… like your sister or something?" she asked Goku. He shrugged.**

"**She could be. Grandpa Gohan raised me, but he told me when I was a little older that I wasn't really his grandson. I didn't care though, he was still my grandfather to me." Goku replied.**

"**Well, I just hope her appetite isn't as big as yours. Otherwise I'll have much more cooking to do."**

**XxX**

"**That's the cousin… where are the others?" Azure asked Lime. He waved his hand and four images covered the screen.**

"**This one… Piccolo. He is training. He will train her soon so her powers can be realized." Lime explained.**

"**And the Prince?" Burgundy pointed out Vegeta, covered in blood and laughing as he fought on an alien world.**

"**They'll meet in one year. Don't worry about him, he will calm down after a while. In fact, this one-" Lime showed the purple-haired boy with a sword, many years from now, fighting alongside an alternate Katrin, "Is his son from a parallel timeline. He will come and Bond with Katrin when he does." Lime said.**

"**So all that is left is this creature." Azure pointed out a tiny speck in a large incubator. A man with white hair was staring at it as it twitched.**

"**It will be Cell, and it will become a friend of hers. It is as I saw it when she was a baby." Lime said.**

"**And these mortals will protector her and make her strong? Make her the Angel of Legend?" Azure asked, doubtful.**

"**Yes, they will. Just be patient and watch."**

"**Roxx will arrive there in a matter of years." Burgundy said.**

"**Years to mortals are like eons to us. They progress faster than we do."**

"**You do realize we were very close to losing her?" Azure asked.**

"**Yes."**

**Only hours after Lime, Azure, and Burgundy had retrieved the destined Angel, Roxx arrived and destroyed the dimension. The potential Angel of that universe had no idea what to do. He had no legend to go by, no special power, nothing to help. Roxx killed him easily.**

**Epilogue:**

**And that's how it was. It was all planned out, but really, it wasn't either. Lime was the one who did all the work, and I really can't be mad at him. He was only doing what was best for me and the universe. And looking back, and now as I watch Kale, I see it had to be, and I really couldn't have wanted anything better.**

**AS22: So, who's Kale? Well, review if you want to know. If everything works out, look for The Next Destiny…**


End file.
